Lazy Kid and Clyde Philmore Kill Go Jetters and Get Grounded
Lazy Kid had invited Clyde Philmore around his house, and they were watching TV. Lazy Kid: I wonder what's on TV. Sue Bob: Good idea Lazy Kid. TV Announcer: Coming up next, it's Go Jetters on Cbeebies, stay tuned. Lazy Kid and Clyde were feeling horrified, and they felt annoyed. Lazy Kid: Oh my god! Not Go Jetters! I really hate that show so much. This whomps. Clyde: Me too! Go Jetters is one of our least favourite Cbeebies baby shows. Lazy Kid: That's it, we will kill them. Come on, Clyde. Let's go to Cbeebies Headquarters right now. Clyde: Good idea, Lazy Kid. Let's go. Lazy Kid and Clyde went off to Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they reached the Cbeebies Headquarters. Lazy Kid: Here is the Cbeebies Headquarters! Lazy Kid and Clyde entered Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they walked through the hallway to find the room where the Go Jetters were. Then they entered the room and confronted the Go Jetters. Lazy Kid: Time to die, Go Losers! Xuli: Hello, we're the Go Losers. I'm Xuli. Kynan: I'm Kynan. Lars: I'm Lars. Foz: I'm Foz. Ubercorn: I'm Ubercorn. Jet Pad: And I'm Jet Pad. What are your names? Lazy Kid: Richard Clark, and my friends call me Lazy Kid. Clyde: Clyde Philmore, and everyone calls me my first name or my last name sometimes. Lars: Do you want to join us? Lazy Kid: No! We're here to kill you all because your show is garbage. The Go Jetters were horrified. Jet Pad: Oh no! Don't kill us! Lazy Kid: Too bad! Time to die! (to Xuli) Hey, Xuli! Xuli: What?! Lazy Kid: (shooting Xuli with a gun) Die, you little geek! Xuli was dead. Lazy Kid: One dead, five to kill! (to Clyde) Clyde, kill Kynan! Clyde: Yes, Lazy Kid! (to Kynan) Hey, Kynan! Kynan: What?! Clyde: (shooting Kynan with a gun) Die, you little geek! Kynan was dead. Lazy Kid: Now it's your turn to die, Lars! (killing Lars with an axe) Die, Lars! Clyde: Now it's your turn to die, Foz! (killing Foz with an axe) Die, Foz! Lazy Kid: Two more to kill! Now it's your turn to die, Ubercorn! (killing Ubercorn with an axe) Die, Ubercorn! Jet Pad was dismayed. Jet Pad: I am very upset because you killed my friends! Lazy Kid: Shut up, you little geek! Clyde: Yeah, shut up, you idiot! Jet Pad: How dare you two talk to me like that?! Lazy Kid: We will let you to live! Jet Pad: Really?! Clyde: NO! Die, you stupid geek! Lazy Kid and Clyde shot Jet Pad with a pistol, and Jet Pad was dead. Lazy Kid and Clyde started cheering. Lazy Kid: Yay! The Go Jetters are dead for good! Clyde: Yay! No more Go Jetters! Back in Lazy Kid's house, Lazy Kid's parents were furious with Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, how dare you team up with your friend Clyde Philmore and then force to kill the Go Jetters?! That was our favourite TV show! Lazy Kid: But dad, that show whomps, and it's worse than Barney and Friends and Elmo's World. Lazy Kid's dad: We don't care, you are grounded for six days with no computer. Lazy Kid's mum: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of Go Jetters for six days. Lazy Kid started protesting. Lazy Kid: Nonononononononononononononono! I hate Go Jetters. Lazy Kid's mum: Too bad, start watching reruns of Go Jetters right now! Then Lazy Kid did as he was told. Back in Clyde's house, Clyde's parents were furious with Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you team up with your friend Richard Clark and then force to kill the Go Jetters?! That was our favourite TV show! Clyde: But dad, that show whomps, and it's worse than Barney and Friends and Elmo's World. Clyde's dad: We don't care, you are grounded for six days with no computer. Clyde's mum: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of Go Jetters for six days. Clyde started protesting. Clyde: Nonononononononononononononono! I hate Go Jetters. Clyde's mum: Too bad, start watching reruns of Go Jetters right now! Then Lazy Kid did as he was told. CAST Duncan as Lazy Kid Steven as Clyde Philmore and Kynan Allison as Announcer and Clyde's mum Julie as Xuli Joey as Lars Paul as Foz Eric as Ubercorn Dave as Jet Pad and Lazy Kid's dad Salli as Lazy Kid's mum Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff